


(You're) Having My Baby

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick leaves Ellie in a bookstore.





	(You're) Having My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested I write something relating to an incorrect quote I posted.
> 
> http://hellokaelyn.tumblr.com/post/182742395971/torres-i-just-want-you-to-know-i-love-you-and
> 
> The title is a song, which will make sense when you read.

Nick didn't mean to do it on purpose. 

They had gone to the bookstore after Ellie had bugged him endlessly about how he had no books for her to read when she stayed at his apartment (he had no idea why she couldn't just bring her own books), and so they had drove out to the bookstore forgetting about the paperwork laying on their desks they still had to fill before tomorrow morning. 

Right away Ellie knew where she wanted to go and Nick let her be as she went up to the second floor they had. He spent the first two hours (that's right  _ two _ !) looking around pretending he was actually interested in the books around him.

Until he got a text from McGee saying he was leaving for home but reminding him of the paperwork.

Nick cursed and completely forgetting about his girlfriend (oops), went to leave. 

He had only realized it as he was walking into NCIS. 

Thinking about it, he realized McGee would have no idea they were together that afternoon, and so he must have texted her too. So Nick asked Dan, the guy who checks them in and out, if Ellie had shown up.

She had.

Nick was cringing the whole way up in the elevator.

* * *

Ellie sat back in her chair with her arms crossed as she watched Nick walk up to her, sheepish puppy dog look in place as he slowly shuffled up to her.

“Ellie I'm so so sorry!” 

She raised an eyebrow, clicking her tongue as she looked at him.

Nick cringed and shifted his feet. 

“You left me!”

“At a bookstore!”

“Nick!”

He groaned. “I'm sorry! You were up there so long and then McGee texted-”

“So you completely forget about your  _ girlfriend _ ?”

“....Yes”

“The woman you  _ love _ ?”

“...Yes”

“The future mother of your children?”

“...Yes”

“You're an idiot.”

“I know!”

“Why am I dating you again?”

“..I'm great in bed?”

“Nick!” Ellie hissed, wildly looking around to make sure no one heard that little comment. It wasn't a secret that they were dating, but they didn't need that much info! “That's beside the point.”

“What do I have to do for you to forgive me?” Nick practically whined. 

Ellie pretended to think making him more anxious. “You tell my brothers I'm pregnant.”

Nick blinked at her. “That's easy.”

“Ah wait!” Ellie grinned. “You have to sing it.”

“What!” 

“When we visit Oklahoma to tell my brothers, you have to sing that I'm pregnant or something along those lines.” Ellie smirked evilly.

“Aw fuck..”

* * *

Two weeks later Ellie cried laughing from the sidelines as Nick looked embarrassed, and her brothers were clutching their sides leaning on each other laughing. 

It seemed as if her plan worked though, she thought with a grin. 

Her brothers were so amused at Nick's ‘entertainment’ that they weren't mad at Nick for getting her pregnant in the first place, and instead were surrounding her boyfriend with claps on the back and a ‘welcome to the family’ in between. 

Ellie gave Nick a thumbs up when he looked in her direction. He could pay her back later.

**Author's Note:**

> (You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka


End file.
